My first Fanfic :3
by Michael Durinfall
Summary: A Roegadyn and Elezen get together, pretty much it.


Roegadyn and Elezen

It was a dark, creepy summer night, a young Elezen was running home, after spending too much time pretending to be a hero, and helping some local vendors. This Elezen's name was Michael, his ahe was about 15, and he lived in the bustling city of Ul'dah. He was used to being out this late, but this time it felt odd, as if dark magics were working there way around him, stalking him, grapping him. He was so caught up in these thoughts, he barely noticed at first that someone had grabbed his shoulder, once he realized this, he jumped on terror, fearing it was some horrible creature. "Ahh! P-Please don't hurt me, I d-don't taste good and I'm poor, I won't te-". He was cut off by the tall, muscular Roegadyn woman, clasping her hands over his mouth and pulling him into the shadows. A few moments pass like this, and they saw a creature, some kind of voidsent he suspected, crawl past where he was walking before, and watched it slowly pass by, not realizing they were there. "Sorry about that kid, just wanted to make sure you were safe." Said a deep, for a woman, and low pitched voice, this was of course the Roegadyn woman, who had now let Michael out of her grasp.

"Name's Daeriion Aeradiir, You're unscathed I hope?"

"It's um… Michael, Michael Durinfall.. and, yes, I am, thank you…"

He was silent for a moment, taking a look at the woman, she was a muscular, tall, and.. 'well endowed' Roegadyn, who looked lovely in her black and red plate-mail armor. He was stunned so to speak, and hoping she wouldn't leave, but alas she was an adventurer, and they never stayed long, so his hopes were crushed.

"Hey, what's got you so down looking? Do you have a house by the by? It's pretty late for a kid to be out, if you need somewhere to stay, I have a house not far from here."

This immediately made him perk up, he nodded to her, and she led him about four miles, until they came to The Goblet, at a particular house, well, mansion really, and she stopped.

"Here we are, my house amongst homes, hope you like it."

She gave a cheery smile, and started walking towards its front door, and beckoned him to do the same, he of course followed.

"This is… huge, how did you even get all the Gil for this?"

"Adventuring doesn't pay poorly, in gil, or favors. In speaking of which, could you help me with something? I did save your life after all."

She chuckled, though Michael could tell something was wrong, he however was blinded by lust, thinking to gain any favor with her possible, he would stop at nothing to please her.

"Of course, I'd be happy to serve you in any way possible."

"Then come, follow me."

She led him up a set of highly decorated stairs, in through a ornate wooden doorway, and into what was evidently a bedroom. Her bedroom, to be specific.

"Killing all these monsters and fight so much, kinda has left me stiff, ya know? Mind helping me get rid of that?"

She said this, and then immediately unlached her armor, letting it fall to the ground, leaving her in just her small clothes.

"Come here you little cutie~"

She quickly grabbed him by the arms, using her incredible strength to toss him on her bed, and proceeding that, ripping off his clothes.

"D-Daeriion, w-with all due respect.. I don't know if we sho-"

He again is cut off by her hand reaching over his mouth.

"Nonsense, plus, you haven't even seen the main 'member' of the show."

She winked at him, before throwing off her undergarments, her considerably large breasts left out to the open, and her penis, mostly errect at this point, rose up to just where he could see it.

"That's right, I'm going to be the man here, cutie.~"

She kept her hand on his mouth, leaned over him, and preasured her enormous members against his ass, wasting no time in penetrating him, her head forcing it's way in, then the rest of her shaft, thrusting all the way in, giving him no mercy.

"Mmm.. so tight, how do you feel cutie?~"

"Mnnggh"

He couldn't make out anything intelligible, nor could it be heard if he could, nor could he move any of his arms or legs, she had pinned him down, her arms holding down his, her legs his. She had completely dominated him, and as he realized this, and didn't focus so much on the pain, he realized he was enjoying it, daresay, even craving more.

"I can see it on your face, you want more don't you? Very well, I'll give it all my strength."

With a sudden pull, her cock came out of him again, before quickly thrusting back in, going all the way, her balls slapping against his thighs. She repeated this process quickly, and effectively.

"Ahh, oh I'm so happy, I got a fun one this time, you're starting to enjoy yourself too huh?~"

She already knew the answer to that, and even if she didn't, he couldn't replay anyways, so it didn't matter, she was taunting him, talking dirty. And it was working, he was getting more turned on as the thrusts went on, causing him to let out small moans, that are muffled by her hand.

"Mmm… I'm getting close, you better be ready to be filled all the way, cutie~."

Her thrusts became more violent, harder and faster she went, her member starting to swell slightly, as she let out a moan, and a load of sperm came flowing out of her dick, flowing inside him, swelling his stomach, making him look almost kinda pregnant.

"Mm.. that's good for now, but I'm off tomorrow, so we're going to be doing this some more then.~"

Michael, was content with that.


End file.
